<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Former Geniuses, Fellow Patients by Firekitty59</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285638">Former Geniuses, Fellow Patients</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitty59/pseuds/Firekitty59'>Firekitty59</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullies, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forgotten Memories, Friendship, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Kokichi has a soft spot for thee, Kokichi is pan, Lost Memories, M/M, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Minor Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Minor Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Nightmares, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader cares about everyone, Reader has an autistic brother, Reader is the Ultimate Neurologist, Slow Burn, Swearing, reader is anxious, tragic backstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitty59/pseuds/Firekitty59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The unprecedented lack of cooperation from season 53’s actors--accentuated by the backlash of the dissatisfied fans--has caused Team Danganronpa to undergo financial strain,” was their excuse. But it is what it is: you, as well as the 16 others of the newest killing game participants, are once against stranded from the outside world. This time, however, your new prison is a low-budget mental hospital managed by inadequate and indifferent staff.</p>
<p>Your beloved friends must work together to curb the nightmares and conflicting memories, and there’s a particular purple-haired menace you feel most inclined to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi &amp; Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(This is basically a post-game fanfic where the killing game occurred in a simulator, and the reader and Kokichi share a lot of history both in and out of the game. Although the reader’s focus is gonna be on Kokichi, other V3 characters will share the spotlight as well because sir this is my comfort fic please let all of my children be h ap py please I just want them to feel better plea-- )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“G...God...Why is this happening…?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stand in your dorm room, your knees trembling so terribly that you have to lean against the wall to keep yourself standing. You stare with doddering eyes through the small opening of your door, and you hold in a shaky gasp as you hear screams resounding through the halls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You recognize those screams, and their familiarity rakes a claw through your chest. You want nothing more but to tear out of your dorm room and save them. You want nothing more but to put an end to the pig-tailed girl running around the school with a bloody bat. But at the same time, you are replete with the selfish yet most powerful inclination of all--the will to survive holds you back, rendering you a safe outsider from whatever horrible violence she is committing outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why should I even be surprised something like this would happen? </span>
  </em>
  <span>you wonder. You should be curling up into a ball in the corner of your room, but the small sliver of courage and your self-condemnation still thrumming against your chest keeps you dithering by the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is a damn killing game. But this can’t be allowed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another shriek echos across the campus and your throat constricts as you listen to the laughter following it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t allowed, though! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your hand is practically thumping against the wall with how hard you’re shaking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought Monokuma was a stickler for the rules, he can’t just--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your door bolts open, and you scream and fall back. The back of your head slams against the ground, an involuntary cry rocketing from your throat as a painful ache permeates your mind. It’s nothing compared to the despair that hammers down upon you as you peer upwards and see</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the person standing before you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All you can see is her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her tall, fear-inducing figure is donned in black and highlighted in red. From her gaudy, twirling strawberry-blonde pigtails to her black boots with platform heels and red laces she is covered in a sickly-bright shade of pink. Your whole form shudders as you realize that the one-and-only Junko Enoshima is standing at your door, and you are about to die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your mouth falls open, but no words dare escape it. She flashes a devious smile that stretches inhumanity across her pale, deranged face, sauntering forward with her bat slung out behind her--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Horrified tears gather in your eyes, and despite your better judgment, you can’t help the pleas spilling from your mouth. You don’t want to die, you never wanted your friends to die, and you can see their miserable faces flash before your eyes as you desperately scramble back with a useless, high-pitched, “Please don’t--!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t die! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You have people to return home to. They had people to return home to! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why like this? Why now?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere in the back of your mind, you vaguely hear someone calling your name. Junko is oblivious to the noise, her gleeful face taking up your vision as she poises her bloody bat above her head and prepares to have the most wonderful time cracking your head open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It can’t be over. I’ve worked so hard. I don’t want my death to be meaningless! I don’t want these killing games to continue! I have so many people I want to save--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/n,” comes the persisting, quiet voice, and you ignore it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even moments before becoming an angel you are prone to favoritism. What you wouldn’t give to allow that purple-haired gremlin to be truly happy, for once...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You hear your name once again, but you are unable to register it as a bat rockets forth into your skull, filling your head with empty, hollow ringing. Your eyes are still drawn wide, but darkness engulfs you as life vanishes from your body. Pink rushes from your broken body and drools out onto the carpet as Junko beats down upon you over and over and over with sickening cracks, swelling with despair only because she has stained her gaudy black boots.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nowhere and everywhere in particular, the sound of your name rings out once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/n, wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You awake to light-headed disorientation and someone tapping gently against your arm. Your lips tremble slightly as Maki’s sullen glare comes into view, and you shift around uncomfortably--only to find that your bed is completely drenched in your sweat. A whine of discomfort escapes you as Maki sighs and takes a step away from your bedside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A nightmare?” she asks you, her voice low and reserved as usual. She adverts her eyes toward the barred window nearest to your bed, strands of light pressing against her face as you watch her. She’s wide awake, but you can tell by the slightly lighter coloration of her face that she had just woken up. Your stomach twists with guilt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” you all but croak out, clumsily sitting up in bed and reaching up to wipe the sleep-grit from your eyes. You suck in a shaky breath; the dream was far too vivid, and its daunting images are still present in the corners of your eyes. You glance at her meekly, and murmur, “Thanks for waking me. I’m sorry if I woke you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twin-tailed girl simply shrugged her shoulders and twiddled with a piece of dark hair as she studies the street outside. You can tell she’s annoyed, but only slightly. She never has been good at responding to apologies in any case. “It’s fine. I get up about this time anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You huff and throw the disgustingly-hot magenta-colored sheets off your aching legs. “I still don’t know how you can tell when there’s no clocks here.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s not much of anything in here, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think. Maki and your shared hospital room is only small enough for two twin-sized beds pushed up against one side of the wall, and a multicolored bookcase next to the window on the opposite side. The window behind your pillow is mosaic and casts calm colorful lights into the room when the sun hits it just right, but there are metal, vine-like designs poised just in front of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s really no way around it: as pretty as they look, bars are bars. This place is like a cage.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I can just tell,” Maki answers tersely, moving back to her side of the room once more. “You can use the showers first. You’re drenched in sweat right now.” It’s a generous offer, you note. It’s a sign that she cares.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You bite your lip and cringe at your own state; the sweat soaking your clothes is turning cold and nipping uncomfortably against your sweltering skin. You agree with a slight nod and a brief “thanks,” that Maki doesn’t bother to respond to, and you stumble toward the shelf of cubbies to gather your clothes and a couple of toiletries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You quietly push out the door and enter the long hallway, which is lined with bathrooms and other small bedrooms where the rest of your former classmates are staying. As a safety precaution--if you can even call it that--you make sure that you have memorized which person slept in which room. It’s an inclination you are sure stemmed from the distrust and suspicion permeating the school life of the high school killing game. Your mind simply cannot stop anxiously throwing out the worst-case scenarios at you--</span>
  <em>
    <span>and rightfully so! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsugumi is staying in the room next to yours and Maki’s, and you have no idea why that </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible girl</span>
  </em>
  <span> even needs to stay in a damn hospital when she was behind this mess the whole time...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsugumi’s room is the farthest left in the hall, which she shares with no one. (Not that anyone would want to.) The two rooms that follow are two bathrooms, and the next is the room you share with Maki. Himiko and Kirumi share the room next door, and though Tenko seemed a lot less wary of the former ultimate maid compared to the others, you had noticed that she was a little miffed that the hospital staff would randomly pair up the precious girl of her dreams with a supposed murder. Himiko didn’t seem to mind as much; she had missed Kirumi as much as everyone else, despite their misgivings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenko herself shares a room with Angie, and neither of them seem to have strong feelings about that pairing just yet despite the tension that existed between them during the killing game. The room next to theirs is for Miu and Kaede. Some of the classmates who didn’t know any better--and Kokichi, jokingly--seemed worried yesterday that the two blondes would get into a catfight almost every hour of the day they were together. They have yet to warm up to each other, that’s for certain, but Kaede is too sweet of a girl to turn violent for any petty reason, and Miu is a meek and sensitive girl in her own way. Personally, you assume they will be just fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The right side of the room is for the boys. Kaito and Keebo share the next room over, and Shuchi, Rantaro, and Ryoma share the one next door. There had to be a group of three to ensure that Tsumugi could have their own room, so it was good luck that the busiest room involved several of the most level-headed boys. Well, you’re sure that Rantaro’s “chill” nature is simply a heavy, exterior musk that coexists with his mysterious and thoughtful persona, but you didn’t seem to be in any life-threatening situation now. The violence in Ryoma’s fabricated past is also justified by your standards, so you reason that Shuichi won’t feel too overwhelmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You are a bit uncomfortable knowing that Kokichi and Korekiyo share a room. Maybe “a bit uncomfortable” is an understatement, though; despite knowing that Korekiyo’s victims in the killing game simulator were only females, you went to bed last night going through all the ways that purple-haired prankster could possibly irritate the former ultimate anthropologist--and there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>far too many. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You would know; you know him better than anyone else, but with that being said, you additionally are well-aware that he can handle it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You hadn’t even been fully aware of how close you were to  Kokichi until the truth was revealed to you after the fifth trial-- but by then it was already too late. Still, you had cried for his death even before you knew; you always had a feeling he was important to you--even despite your razed memories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You turn for one of the shower rooms on the “girl’s side” of the hallway, plopping your school uniform onto one of the chairs in the corner and making a move to undress. Once you remove the same style pajamas the hospital gave to everyone, you set it aside as well. You stand idly under the showerhead, arms encircling around your chest as you inwardly lament just how wide the shower-space is. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, this bathroom’s too big! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You check and recheck the lock three times for good measure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I feel like I’m being put on display or something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The notion instantly reminds you of the killing game, and you see your cringing face reflected on the blue-colored tiles below your wet feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, I’d rather die than be fanservice… </span>
  </em>
  <span>You noted that poor Miu was a victim to both experiences.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s only been three days...no, two</span>
  </em>
  <span>--you aren’t all that sure how to measure it--</span>
  <em>
    <span>since we left the killing game. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As you stare blankly in the shower and let the water run down your body, your mind recedes back to the investigation following Kokichi’s death. You think about it too often. You can’t stop thinking about it. You can’t stop thinking about him.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You, Maki, and Shuichi stood in the late Kokichi’s room, looking through his wild clutter for clues about the mastermind, as well as any other hidden secrets about the school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You turned and glanced at the large billboard behind you, studying the photos of your classmates’ faces. Your throat clenched as you looked over the many young faces of those who had died, and noticed that Kokichi had been marking the culprits and victims--as well as the murder weapons--of each of the class trials.  Moved to the right side were a set of photos depicting the students that had managed to survive as long as he had failed to: the eyes of Kaito, Keebo, Tsugumi, Himiko, Shuichi, Maki, and yourself stared back at you. He had marked Maki as “suspicious” and Keebo as “weird,” and you stifle a snort; of course his paranoia would lead him to be wary those two most of all…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi’s picture was posted with the word “trustworthy?” underneath it, and you smiled to yourself. Of course the level-headed and intelligent detective would catch his eye, but even then he was slow to trust him so quickly. Your eyes narrowed, however, as you noted that your own picture had the word “safeguard” written underneath it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Safeguard?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your brows furrowed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You turned to your friends when had you realized that they were already discussing a bit of new information they had found. From the clutter of childish drawings and scribbles, Maki had singled out a slightly crumpled letter, inscribed in Kokichi’s handwriting: “This is not a will.” The fact that he would tell a simple lie about such a thing made a wry smile cross your otherwise forlorn face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s a real will...,” Maki began, concentrating over the thin envelope with glowering red eyes.  “...but I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s fake. He was a liar, after all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s well within her rights to suspect just that, but…</span>
  </em>
  <span> “He’s already lied on the cover,” you pointed out, giving a brief nod. “So it’s most likely real.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But if it’s real, why did he leave it…?” Maki wondered, a hint of perplexion donning her features.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi starred at the letter with a ruminative gleam in his eye, before deducing: “He left us information in case his plan failed.” Sweat shone on his pale face as Maki sent him a half-hearted glare. You noted she still couldn’t believe that his real intentions</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He did?” she asked skeptically. “I don’t think he would do something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just open it already,” you muttered curtly. Shuichi nodded faintly and moved closer to gently take it from the relenting, irritated girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll know more,” he muttered in agreement. As he tore it open, small slips of paper fell into his hands. His eyes rounded with piercing concentration. “Hm? A second message? The wall next to the boiler…” You leaned over his shoulder to see Kokichi’s handwriting better, and your eyes crinkled slightly as a familiar pang weakened your chest. Somehow his penmanship was so familiar: it was almost like seeing your own...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maki puffed out a cheek in irritation at the brief, cryptic message, wringing out one of her long dark twintails between restless hands. “That’s all…?” she pouted. You had to agree; you wished he had left more as well. “It’s probably another one of his horrible pranks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure about that,” Shuichi said thoughtfully, placing a finger to his chin. You felt a burst of affection and inwardly thanked Shuichi for his open-mindedness. Of course, it would be proper procedure of a good detective to set aside all personal bias and to consider all options--though that just made him all the more respectable. “I should investigate just in case,” he continued.  “It might be an important clue.” He ran his fingers though the slips, blinking as another scrap came into view. His yellow-green eyes scanned the next message, lips twitching slightly with surprise as he read the words out loud: “For Y/n, who pined for the truth so much”--and you froze in shock at the sound of your name-- “watch Himiko’s motive video…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You blinked and narrowed your eyes at his messier scrawl of handwriting as Shuichi lifted his head to peer curiously at your reaction.  “My lost memories…? Why would he…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maki sighed heavily. “We don’t have time for this. He never bothered Y/n before and probably wants to make up for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...True, our time is limited…,” you muttered despite your building curiosity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would he of all people tell me this? Why does he care? Is it...because… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A long while before--even before Ryoma’s death--you had approached him and asked if he knew you. In the quintessential Kokichi way, he had led you on for a little while before claiming that he had lied, following up with a self-entertained peal of laughter in your face. But now, looking back, perhaps that soft glint in his eye when looked at you had been genuine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, when it came to Kokichi, you could never be so sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maki looked between you and Shuichi, dutifully accepting the fact that the two you of you were choosing to take the little liar so seriously. “...Do what you want, just don’t waste any time,” she muttered with a light frown. “It’ll be dawn before you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You gave her a small smile before thinking back to what he had written about you on the billboard: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Safeguard.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He wanted to protect...me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought it to be a curious notion at the time, and something within you fluttered with wonder and fondness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But...why? There must be a reason… </span>
  </em>
  <span>You already knew the answer lay within Himiko’s motive video as you set off to find the little redhead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You had cried before for Kokichi, but those meager tears were child’s play compared to the unrestrained sobs that tore from your throat when you found the truth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s been with me for all these years?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>you remember thinking. The shock of it all had wholly repleted your body--rendering you beside yourself and unable to stop crying.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s was my best friend...! How can he dead?! How can Kokichi Oma be dead?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even now, standing idly in the hospital’s shower room, you tear up slightly at the desolate memory. You run your fingers through your wet hair and shake away the concerns that would otherwise eat away at you. That was all akin to a bad dream now--everyone you’ve just recently come to care about was now alive and well. Thank goodness it was all just a simulation. Thank goodness everyone’s going to be okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> You finish up your shower as quickly as you can, donning your everyday ultimate neurologist attire and making your way out of the wet, elongated room. As concerned as you are, you are also filled with great relief. You’re sure you can be of more help to everyone now that their lives aren’t at stake. You’re sure that things will change for the better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As you smile to yourself and push past the door, you’re unaware of the figure that stands just before you. You bump into them suddenly, and you blurt out an involuntary apology--but as you take in their features you freeze in your tracks and immediately wished you hadn’t said anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your blood runs cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, y/n,” Tsumugi stands before you in her magenta nightclothes, crooning in that ringing, high-pitched voice. “I’ve never seen you up this early before.” She rests the side of her head against her hand as she gives you a knowing smile. Your stomach flips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reply is automatic and doddering: “W...what do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? You’re in a worse mood than usual,” she simpers, fixating you with her electric-blue stare. “Did you, by any chance, have a bad dream?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“A bad dream?” you echo. You stare at Tsugumi levelly as you suppress the urge to deck her. “What makes you say that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your wet hair trickles cool droplets across your back and your damp collar presses uncomfortably against your skin. You let feigned emotionlessness shroud your face as you fend off the image of Junko Enoshima just before she bashes your head open. You stand as idly as you can as Tsumugi smiles at you--the same smile that had followed your dear friends to their deaths, that had claimed to be your friend to the very end, and that had hailed Junko Enoshima for so gluttonously inducing despair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you don’t look too good,” she points out, her gaze lingering on the darkened ridges underneath your eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does it matter to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs softly. “It really doesn’t. There aren’t any viewers to see your despair anyway…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sigh inwardly and press your lips into a thin line. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For sure she knows I had a bad dream...She’s probably only here to remind me that I’m just a character she created. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The notion that this bland, weird girl is your creator sickens you, and you decide to not give her the satisfaction of seeing you uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word you flash a meager smile and step around her. You hear her warble in confusion as you make your way down the hall. You rush to your room--Maki’s no longer there--and shove your nightclothes into your cubby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does Tsumugi have to be here? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You release a breath you weren’t aware you were holding and lean against the wall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If...by some chance she’s been manipulated by Team Danganronpa like the rest of us, then...</span>
  </em>
  <span>In any case, you can’t let your guard down around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth to be told, you don’t really know who Tsumugi is supposed to be besides the mastermind. You feel as if her existence was meant to be an unprecedented plot twist, though you had suspected her since the first trial--one of the perks of being the former ultimate neurologist, you suppose. Lies rarely fool you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If she’s supposed to be a major plot twist, what am I supposed to be? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You shake away the disorienting notion and head towards the door. You shouldn’t be thinking of yourself as a fictional character--not when that’s her intention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You leave your room and pass by the hospital office. The woman up front rarely spares you a glance as you enter the main room. It’s relatively spacious, with many tables on one side. The familiar barred windows beside them lets the morning light in. There’s a whiteboard at the very front, and a TV hooked up in the right corner of the room. You note that Gonta, Kirumi, Angie and Kaede are already chatting amongst themselves over breakfast. No one else seems to be ready yet; you can distantly hear the gentle hiss of showers running in the rooms behind you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Y/n!” the blonde chirps over her platter of pancakes. The others greet you in their characteristic ways, and you ditch the breakfast cart to sit beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, you guys.” You smile. Kirumi’s eyes cast over you skeptically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the matter, Y/n? Are you not hungry?” she asks, concern radiating from her warm, green eyes. You let your gaze fall into your lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know that food that went down wouldn’t stay down, even if you manage to swallow in the first place. “No,” you simply say.  “Anyway, what did I miss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aha, nothing really…” Kaede’s smile falters despite her best efforts. “Well, we were just talking about what Shuichi and the others said about being fictional characters. That... and the nurses telling us that they’d give our memories back soon…” She shakes her head uneasily, and you know she’s having a hard time believing it all. “It’s too strange…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gonta frowns and crosses his arms. “Gonta doesn’t get it either. How can Gonta and friends be not real when we be here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirumi rises from her seat and moves toward the breakfast cart. You toy with your damp hair as you listen idly to the soft clinking of  metal trays. Eyes still sincirely downcast, you offer a comforting smile. “It doesn’t matter what an outsider would think of us. We’re the only ones we have, after all. If we think of each other as real people, then that’s who we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone seated casts hopeful stares at you. “Nyahahaha!” Angie cries rejoicefully. “Precisely as Atua told me! Wonderful words, Y/n!” Her eyes flutter closed as she piously clasps her hands. “Let us pray to Atua to let our futures be as colorful and explicit as the art he creates!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stifle a laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A god creating explicit art? She could have just said “clear future”… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angie begins to hum sweetly, and you grin stupidly behind your hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nevermind, “explicit” is more funny... </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, Y/n!” Kaede beams and affectionately presses against you. “We can’t be worried about what that awful Tsumugi said about us. What matters is what we decide to do for our future!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smile back at her. She clings to whatever optimism there is, and you feel compelled to find it for her, no matter how meager its quantity. “That’s right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a gentle clattering as Kirumi sets your breakfast tray in front of you. Before you can resist, she speaks lowly, “You did not eat much yesterday, and had no dinner at all. You must eat in order to conserve your strength. As concerned as I am for your health, it would do you well not to argue with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You open your mouth, but no counterargument reaches you. Kaede titters at your abashed expression. “Thanks Kirumi, I’ll try,” you mumble relentingly, lifting the covering to reveal warm, fresh waffles with strawberries. You’re sure you would be drooling in different circumstance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angie leans her head to one side, eyes squinting eerily. “Aha? So nice of you to give Y/n her breakfast, considering you were eager to kill her and rest of us before!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede freezes. Gonta frowns. You watch as Kirumi’s dignified front wavers; a strong wave of guilt and self-condemnation crashes over her as she looks into Angie’s leering eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know Angie means well, but you’re not sure if she truly despises the former ultimate maid. Perhaps she’ll use Kirumi’s genuine repentance to get her closer to Atua, or perhaps she’s worried about a murderer in thier midst. When it comes to Angie, it’s hard to say. She’s even more cryptic than Kokichi, though you’re more familiar to the latter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s right… </span>
  </em>
  <span>You poke at your breakfast with a plastic fork. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know him well…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Your brows furrow, and behind you, Kirumi is trembling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a soft voice the girl counters, “I wish you all no harm, but if you continue to be wary of me it is only natural. I cannot atone for what I’ve done; I’ve utterly failed my duty as a maid. Nonetheless, I will serve you for as long as I can.” You shudder as her voice becomes brittle. You turn and see the lugubrious way she clasps her black-gloved hands. “What else can I do?” The question is almost desperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonta...know how that feels.” Everyone turns to look at his shame-faced expression. “Gonta wanted to do good for everyone too, but Gonta failed.” He casts a sad, puppy-eyed stare toward each of you, and your heart weakens at the sight. “So, Gonta forgive you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirumi closes her eyes. “Thank you, Gonta.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do I, Kirumi,” Kaede murmurs. “We were forced to kill each other. It was the mastermind’s fault, so I don’t blame you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s great to hear you’re taking responsibility for your actions. But you also had so much pressure on you. You did what you could to achieve the common good approach, so it’s understandable under such stressful conditions. You believed the whole country was on the line. Please don’t beat yourself up. It won’t help you.” You smile gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angie beams at everyone’s open-hearted expressions. “Aha! You all pass again! What wonderful, blessed friends! The lack of hatred in your hearts makes your blood worthy of Atua.” She turns to the former maid. “Atua has told me to forgive you too!” She giggles happily. “I’m grateful for his mercy. Good for you, Kirumi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall girl peeks open her eyes to see your forgiving stares and squeezes them shut again. She looks like she wants to cry. With a wavering, “Thank you,” she dips her head and graciously takes her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gaze at your uneaten breakfast as more students wander in and chatter about meaningless sundry. You can’t bring yourself to eat; you’re far more bothered with the situation then you let on. You’re not only worried about small confrontations, but of what’s to become of you now that you’re in the “real world.” Who are you supposed to be, and who is Tsumugi supposed to be? Is this hospital safe? Are you no longer in danger? What are your true memories and how are they different from the ones Team Danganronpa preinstalled? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If we’re all fictional characters, and my memories are fake...does that mean that Kokichi and I aren’t really close at all?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>You were one of the survivors, alongside Shuichi, Maki and Himiko. After Keebo had sacrificed himself for your freedom, you had ventured toward the exit shimmering brightly in the distance. The closer you were to it, the more your vision blurred. You and your friends had grown sleepy and unsteady, bodies slowing as if you were bound in a lagging computer. Your vision went blank for some time; you assume you went unconscious, and you opened your eyes to meet the grinning faces of people you didn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was such a creepy thing to awaken to; you couldn’t help but yelp and give a sharp kick to the glass. One of the people cringed and hastily removed the glass shell off you. Hands from behind you lifted you from...you disorientedly stared at your surroundings: </span>
  <em>
    <span>a container? Why am I in this... contraption? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your eyes moved unsteadily around the room as you noticed that it was filled with similar, sleek simulators . You counted seventeen in all, and the number indicated where your friends must be. The workers were crowded around your simulator first; you blinked rapidly as one of them meticulously removed wires from your arms and legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where…,” your throat was croaky from disuse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s strange; it hurts to speak...how long have I been out? </span>
  </em>
  <span> “Where am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of them gave you a tight smile. “Simulator room in Team Danganronpa headquarters,” she muttered tersely. She studied you carefully, frowned, and jotted something onto her clipboard. “How are you feeling so far? Any dizziness? Muscle pain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You watched blankly as the workers fussed over you, then made their way around the room, waking up student by student. You pieced together what Tsumugi had told you before the end of the game, and the ideas gifted you conflicted emotions: </span>
  <em>
    <span>so she was telling the truth for the most part... but that must mean everyone’s really alive!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the workers revived the survivors, they ushered you into a lobby room and ordered you to wait for the others. You all sat in the worn chairs, confusion rendering you all almost silent. Shuichi was looking pale, but remained conscientious. Maki seemed tense and was trying her best to muffle her incredulousness. Himiko looked like she was about to be sick. You let the little girl rest her head against your shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Keebo appeared through the door, the little magician was already asleep. Shuichi and Maki jumped from their seats to greet him. Shuichi was so utterly pleased to see that he was alright, and was tearing up; it even took the erstwhile detective a long while to realise that he was no longer a robot. Maki was the one to point it out. Not even Keebo had noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what?!” he padded himself down, crying out as he felt meat and bones. He promptly lifted his shirt to check inside. Shuichi flushed and looked away, while Maki adverted her gaze with an annoyed grumble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knocked his hand back. “Stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-how is this possible?! What is this?!” Keebo wondered, cupping his face fervently. You could tell he was trying hard not to panic hysterically. “How can I be a human all of a sudden??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi thoughtfully placed his hand to his mouth. “Well…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His train of thought was cut off as Kaito came next. Shuichi and Maki were in tears, and the both of them were pulled into comforting hugs. Maki didn’t shove Kaito away for once; she held onto him and cried openly into his chest as he stroked her head. Shuichi third-wheeled beside them, having already received a “manly hug,” but was joyful nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled as you watched them, placing an affectionate hand on Keebo’s shoulder as he moved into the chairs. “I’d hug you guys, but I’m a little preoccupied right now.” You gestured at Himiko lying against you, sleeping soundly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, Y/n. I’m happy Himiko is doing well enough to sleep. Here. I have prepared myself for this; I’m properly versed in sharing a ‘fist bump.” He smiled pleasantly and raised his curled hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grinned.  “How dare you raise your fist at me,” you accused jokingly, laughing slightly as he froze and and jerked back with alarm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved his arms frantically. “No, no! I’m not going to hurt you, Y/n!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You giggled into your hand. “Pffft, I’m only joking, Keebo. Sorry I worried you there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The former robot practically deflated, and you give him an apologetic stare. “...Huh. I suppose I still can’t get jokes, even if I’m human.” He stiffened indignantly. “In that case, my mind must still be robotic!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not what it is--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Therefore, that was very robophobic, Y/n. You shouldn’t--!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huuuuh? Why’s it so loud in here?” came the familiar voice.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You jolted in your seat as you caught sight of him, and Himiko’s poor head bounced roughly against your shoulder: “Nyeh?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The infamous Kokichi Oma simply leaned against the door and unblinkingly surveyed the room. Everyone stared back at him, not quite knowing how to respond. Shuichi sweatdropped and fidgeted nervously: should they be pleased to see him?  Maki backed away from Kaito and clenched her fists: should they beat him out of his mind? Your startled mind was no help; it simply had blurted: </span>
  <em>
    <span>HE’S ALIVE </span>
  </em>
  <span>-- and helplessly offered nothing else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keebo was never one for hard feelings: “Hello, Kokichi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello yourself,” Kokichi responded listlessly. “Wow. You look really weird without your tech-y get-up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh…” Kaito awkwardly rubbed his neck and started forward. “Do ya know what’s going on here? It’s like everyone was brought here and we’re all alive…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi hummed, and you could tell the situation caught him off-guard because of his odd motionlessness. “Reaaally?” he wondered after a pause. “Brought back to life?” His voice was slightly lilting--he didn’t quite believe that. He grinned cheerily and tilted his head. “Oh! This must be the lame welcome back party then!” Your heart clenched as his purple eyes met yours. His smile rapidly appeared forced, though his eyes grew gentler. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You suppressed a whimper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Y/n. Are you really that upset I’m alive?  Sad I betrayed you for death? You can get a new friend if you want, one that’s less--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You jumped from your seat so fast--a blur of movement as you threw your arms around him-- you accidentally made Himiko yelp again. Your whole body shuddered as you strained to breathe and speak without sobbing loudly.  Tears were already flooding down your cheeks, and your nose was clogging as you choked out, “D...don’t joke about that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled away and turned his head before you could see his expression. Without a word he grabbed your wrist and suddenly tore down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-where are you going?” Keebo called out amongst the others’ confused warbles. Neither of you responded--Kokichi because he had something to hide, and you because you have no idea. The moment there was a corner to turn, he took you out of sight and pushed his face into your neck. You felt his arms encircle you. He still wouldn’t show you his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You squeezed back and grit your teeth. It was so comforting, being able to hold him again. You held back the welling tears and let his warmth and scent overtake you. You feel a slight trembling in his shoulders and it made you want to cry even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should learn to take a joke,” he muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t find it funny,” you repressed a cry and settled a hand in his soft, violet hair. “A world where you didn’t exist anymore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed softly, a gentle: “Nee-hee...Yeah, that world sounds pretty boring...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pained sob escaped you. You pulled him closer into you and Kokichi reciprocated, his grasp tightening. His breathing hitched. “You owe me,” you hissed through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How? I’m the one who died?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmph.” He smells ever so familiarly of grape--how unpeculiar.  “Can you look at me right now, please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitated, as you had expected him to. He despised people witnessing his genuine expressions; it made him feel meek, it left him defenseless--which unleashed bad memories. For you, though, he contrived to make an exception: he slowly weakened his hold and lifted his head. His entire face was tinged red, tears were glittering in his eyes, and his signature smile was rubbery. As he took in your expression, he grinned widely. “Your face looks awful,” he giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smirked and carefully brushed the tears clinging to his dark lashes. He didn’t hesitate to lean into your hand and close his eyes.  “You don’t have to keep staring, now. You want to prolong your agony?” you joked, and he grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, nahhh…” He looked back at you, eyes giving you that familiar, adoring look.  “It makes me happy,” he admitted quietly--almost to quiet to hear. Then the boy had nuzzled into your shoulder and admitted nothing more.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The same boy </span>
  </em>
  <span>who had caused so much trouble and had sent so many mixed signals and had driven the others crazy also had a soft spot for you. First it was revealed that Kokichi sacrificed himself to end the killing game, then his motive video indicated that he wasn’t actually evil, and finally your own video expressed that he had a soft spot for the Ultimate Neurologist, who was actually his childhood best friend? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh, the fans must have gone wild</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though you try not to think about it. Its implications make your throat close up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that’s why he didn’t kiss you right then. He would have in any other case, wouldn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The killing game was over, but the aftermath was not relieving. What if there had been hidden cameras in the hall? His mastermind cover had been blown, but he could never be comfortable completely give himself away. He’s a liar with every reason to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sigh heavily and stare at your lonesome breakfast. Despite your deep seated-thinking, you haven’t managed to work up an appetite. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh, I need to stop over-analyzing every useless thing and focus on the main--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Y/n!” Kaede turns to you suddenly, and you jolt. “I forgot to tell you…” She pointed to the whiteboard at the front of the room. On it is a list of names: Shuichi Saihara, Himiko Yumeno, Maki Harukawa, Kokichi Oma. “You went to bed early before the nurses explained it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stiffen with interest. “What’s it for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they’re going to give us our memories back, and you can write your name if you want to go last. It’s basically there for those who aren’t ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuuuuuuu-oooooohhh,” drawls a voice from behind you. You turn and can’t help the warm smile that stretches across your face. You didn’t even notice Kokichi slink into the room. He’s facing the TV with an attentive expression --he’s faking it, you decide, as you see animated bees flying across the screen. He’s gulping down the grape panta he’s substituting for breakfast, and you abandon your own as you sit cross-legged beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noooooo what?” you ask. He turns to you and beams widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t we just characters?” Kokichi is chipper enough in the morning to start a war; he resumes chugging down his Panta bottle as he stares into the table of students. “Why are you guys taking yourselves so seriously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenko bristles and shoots a glare from over her french toast. “You’re the one who doesn’t want to get your memories back right away! What are you even saying?” she barks. Kokichi cowers and shoots her a wounded look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh?!” he cries. “I-I’m just nervous about becoming the real me; you don’t have to force me to do what you want!” He sniffles and leans into you for protection. You don’t have to be the ultimate neurologist to know he’s doing it on purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we’re just characters,” you decide. “If that’s the case, then there’s no reason to be scarred by the simulator. It was a fictional reality, but it’s ours nonetheless. We’re people from a different world, with backstories full of plotholes...which I’d take over all of you being unrelated strangers to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi hums and shrugs. He doesn’t move away. “Maybe to you, since you’re so buddy-buddy with everyone. Suit yourself, lovely. But I say that we’re all fictional characters, so I headcanon Shuichi as a bottom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You choke on your spit and snicker unrestrainedly. You’re both amused and embarrassed that Miu is the only other person who laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHABLEH!” Miu unintentionally spits over poor Himiko, and Tenko  protectively swaddles up the little redhead up in her arms. “Of course Poo-chi is a bottom! Damn straight!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiibo raises an eyebrow. “A bottom? As far as I’m aware, we don’t have bunk beds…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Kii-baby, I’ll teach you later,” Miu declares with a sultry wink. Innocent little Kiibo smiles pleasantly at her offer, while many others blanch openly.  “When it comes to Shuichi, though... I know someone who definitely has proof.” She leans forward and gives Kaede a perverted smirk. It takes the former ultimate pianist a few moments before she shudders with realization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miu, mind your own business!” she snaps, crossing her arms and going red in in the face. You and Kokichi smirk at each other as Miu splutters and draws back: </span>
  <em>
    <span>But she didn’t deny it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ever-so-oblivious Gonta cheerily crunches his cheerios. The conversation makes you worried for Ryoma’s mental health. Alone in his room, Korekiyo sweats with irration and turns in his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But wait, there’s more: Poor Shuichi adverts his gaze and shifts uncomfortably. Kaito, who unfortunately just arrived to witness the conversation, leans toward him and mutters, “Man, ya gotta stand up for yourself sometime, Shuichi.” The feminine boy sighs deeply, sweat beading down his forehead as he sinks lower into his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki enters the room next, her hair slightly damp. She promptly sits next to Kaito. Miu straightens once more; she’s not done. But Rantaro is the first to voice this irregularity:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Maki. You’re a little later than usual. Is everything alright?” he asks kindly. She nods and emotionlessly looks over her breakfast tray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riiiiiiiiight,” Miu begins again. “You came out of the showers a minute after Kaito did! Didn’t leave much to the imagination, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito is nonplussed. “Huh? What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki’s plastic fork snaps between her fingers. The girl blushes violently, brows drawing together in irksome as she spits lowly, “Not at all. I lost my hair ties and was looking for them. Y/n had a nightmare so I let her shower first. So I was late. Do you wanna die?!” Miu lets out a strangled whimper and frets inwardly. Rantaro gives a nervous chuckle. The former ultimate inventor is defeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You, on the the other hand, are frozen. You didn’t want anyone to know you had a nightmare. You can feel gazes boring against the side of your head, and you sigh inwardly. They’re just being curious and sympathetic… </span>
  <em>
    <span>but they’re not supposed to know I’m doubting myself. They can’t know...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi speaks up for you: “Why are you guys so quiiiet?” he whines. “I’m trying to focus on the movie!” He’s taken to chewing on the bottle cap. You can feel the vibration of his gnawing as you rest your cheek against his fleecy head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You focus on the TV. The volume is off, and there are only subtitles. An animated bee swims through a honey-filled pool. You narrow your eye. “What.... are you even watching?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Bee Movie!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gonta frowns deeply and accidently crushes his plastic spoon as his grip tightens. Fire rushes into his eyes as he growls, “Bees do not act like that! Bees that fly outside are lady bees! They do not use guns for pollen! Bees do not like jazz.” He looks at his hand and frowns at the broken utensil. “Uh oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro generously offers Gonta his spoon, though Kirumi is by his side in a moment. Gonta now bears two spoons and is happily eating his cereal with both. It makes you smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi twitches as he catches Gonta’s eye, subtly glances away, and snuggles his head into you. It doesn’t escape your notice. You bite your lip and stare up at the whiteboard.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Shuichi Saihara, Himiko Yumeno, Maki Harukawa, and Kokichi Oma… </span>
  </em>
  <span>The first three are the survivors. Then there’s Kokichi, who’s always a step ahead of everyone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe they’re scared of what Tsugumi showed them. They’re probably hesitant to part with themselves, since they surpassed every challenge… and then there’s Kokichi, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you look at him</span>
  <em>
    <span>, who probably’s just as suspicious as I am…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re not surprised he’s watching you closely as you ponder over the list. Knowing you so well, he has the gist of what you’re thinking. Already in close proximity, he purrs into your ear, “Come on, Y/n. Not gonna leave me in the dust, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, maybe part of the reason is me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You lean in affectionately before standing up and moving toward the whiteboard. You feel everyone’s eyes on you as you reach for the expo marker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n too?” you hear Gonta mutter as you write your name under Kokichi’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The purple-haired boy watches emotionlessly, tapping the Panta bottle idly against the hardwood floor.  He’s sure that your reason has a lot to do with him, as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a lot of things. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You sit back down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who knows if we can trust anything around us anymore. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it comes to Team Danganronpa, you can never be so sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Angie?”</p><p>“Splendid!”</p><p>“Gonta?”</p><p>“...Worried.”</p><p>“Himiko?”</p><p>“...Nyeh...annoyed.”</p><p>“Kiibo?”</p><p>“Solicitous.”</p><p>“In English, please.”</p><p>“H-huh? I’m quite sure that was English. Would you like a few synonyms?”</p><p>You sit by Kaede and pick at the skin around your nails. The nurse stands up front, asking everyone for their present moods. You have no kind consideration for hospital staff; they don’t care about any of you. The woman at the front of the room speaks with such carelessness about your well-being, obviously wanting to get the spiel over with. The others stare at her impassively, some of them turning to each other to exchange dissatisfied utterances. </p><p>The nurse finishes the emotional roll call--you said “fine” and Kokichi said “happy!” like liars--and starts to ramble callously: “If you guys ever feel like...going apeshit or a...panic attack or anything, like...we have packets about metal health at the desk, and you can fill those out…”</p><p>“This is...a nurse?” Shuichi definitely wants to tell Kaede. You see him starting pointedly at his crush.</p><p>Ryoma looks like he’s been through this before; his eyes glaze over with indifference and you reckon he’s daydreaming about cats.</p><p>Kokichi keeps chucking his empty panta bottle under the nurse’s feet, trying to get her to trip. She keeps glaring at him and kicking it away, but then he promptly fetches it so to throw it again. After a few more turns, her monotonous ramble stops short and she glares at him with unrestrained umbrage. “Can you fucking stop that?!” she spits.</p><p>You flinch at the swear and stare up at her incredulously. Damn, this lady’s got no chill… </p><p>Kokichi simply grins and kicks back, enjoying himself. “It’s okay, you can leave,” he says smugly. “No one wants you to be here either.” The nurse grits her teeth and rolls her eyes. </p><p>“Pffffft--! Stick it out, no-tits!” Miu hollers, pleased to see her as the brunt of his jokes. She bites down on her lip and looks heatedly into nurse’s eyes as the now-fuming woman glowers and shakes vehemently over her: ooooooh yeah; that’s what she wants to see--</p><p>“‘No-tits’?!” the nurse gurgles, enraged. You frown and sit up in your seat; she is somehow already on the verge of breaking the vociferous girl’s neck. Instead she yanks Miu’s ear, earning a startled squeak from the teen. The group collectively emits a surprised gasp. “Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that! Fuck you! Are you proud of what you did on screen, you whore?! You--!”  A flurry of enflamed curses floods from the nurse’s snarling lips. </p><p>Your jaw dropped. What...the hell is her problem?!</p><p>The others are dumbstruck with horror and amazement. Shuichi’s eyes are wide, and he involuntarily cowers away with taut shoulders. Kaede, Rantaro and Kaito are the first to speak out, though the nurse pays them no mind through her animosity.</p><p>Your brows furrow and you rear out of your seat. This lady lost her temper over a bunch of troubled teens way too easily. What kind of environment is this?! This is supposed to be a hospital, for God’s sake!  You’re about to step in, but someone beats you to it.</p><p>“Hey…” A shadow looms across the nurse. Red eyes shine aggressively. A mane of greenish brown hair bristles like a wildcat’s. “Stop that.”</p><p>You purse your lips and slacken.  Ah, that should do it. The students around you remain tense, but the nurse promptly deflates as the hulk of Gonta Gokuhara’s body towers over her. Her lower lip trembles slightly as they lock eyes. She glances away and releases Miu’s reddening ear, quickly regaining her disinterested countenance.</p><p>“Ugh, crazy kids,” the nurse huffs sotto voce and quickly marches away. In her hurry to duck into the safety of the main desk, she stumbles over the stray panta bottle, and Kokichi snickers. </p><p>The children peer at each other for a moment before exploding into chatter.</p><p>“What the hell?” Kaito grumbles, glaring in the nurse’s direction. “That was totally uncalled for!”</p><p>“The fuck was that?!” Miu shrieks, rubbing her temple. “That crazy bitch nabbed my ear!” She’s shaking slightly from shock…and other passionate feelings you try not to notice.</p><p>“Are you okay, Miu?!” Kaede cries, placing a hand on her shoulder. “What a horrible woman! She should be fired!”</p><p>Rantaro heaves a disappointed sigh, his arms akimbo. “Man, they really don’t care about us here, do they?”</p><p>You navigate the chaos and gently touch Miu’s arm. “Are you okay?” you ask her, standing opposite to Kaede. The affection-starved girl shudders, eyes fluttering shut and drooling from all the attention. You suppress your amusement: Yeah, she’s fine. </p><p>“Nyeh…,” Himiko trembles and shuffles closer to Tenko, who quickly takes the opportunity to hold her. “S-she was pretty scary…”</p><p>“Tenko will protect you from the nurses!” Tenko proclaims. “Especially the degenerate male ones!” She squeezes her crush against her and sneers. “Since all the men will be worse than that awful nurse, we have a lot to worry about…”</p><p>“Well, that wouldn’t have happened if a particular horny someone hadn’t been asking for it…,” Kokichi shoots smugly, happily taking in the way Miu bristles and shoots daggers at him. He sweeps up the panta bottle toward his mouth with flourish, slurping loudly though there’s nothing in it. </p><p> “The fuck did you say to me, twink?!”</p><p>Kokichi ignores her and tilts his head thoughtfully. “Though...what a rare occurrence: Miu is totally right! That lady suuuure has some problems. You’d think she was the one who went through the killing game.” </p><p>Several of the erstwhile ultimates shudder at the mention of the game. Kokichi surveys the room with interest.</p><p>“Orrrr maybe not,” he decides. Kaito and Maki give him notably furious glares.  </p><p>“Maybe not,” you echo. “But that’s to be expected. Speaking of which, Kiyo hasn’t come out yet...Do you think he’s doing okay?”</p><p>Tenko frowns, her shoulders squaring as she thought of the boy who had killed her. “Who cares about that degenerate male?” she snaps bitterly. You give her a sympathetic look; you absolutely couldn’t blame her for feeling that way.</p><p>Himiko shudders at the mere thought of him and pouts deeply. “Yeah, he’s scary too...And I don’t forgive him for what he did to my friends.”</p><p>You sigh dolefully and clasp your hands. “Please,” you say placatingly. “I don’t expect you to like him in the slightest after what he’s done to you both. It’s completely horrid. But you’re only hurting yourselves more this way; holding grudges right now is also going to affect you badly.” </p><p>“Huh? Like how?” Tenko wonders.</p><p>“Well, the stress of it all can damage neuron cells, and if that continues you’ll be at a higher risk for mental illnesses. Your anger may cause you stress and weaken your fighting spirit as symptoms of over-exhaustion and lack of hunger overtake you,” you purport, and Tenko shrieks in terror and draws back. “Or, in your case,” and you turn to Himiko and consider the options. Have you ever searched up your mild injuries or curiosities on Google and only found results for death and trauma? We still don’t have our phones here, but at least you have me.  “Hm, I guess you’ll lose faith in your magic.”</p><p>“N-nyeh?!” Himiko cries, aghast. “I-I don’t care if we’re fictional characters! Magic is real!”</p><p>“Be kind,” you say, and their heads bob wildly with wholehearted agreement. “Remember, emotional strain is damaging.” </p><p>The wiser few in the group look unconvinced. Kokichi is grinning smugly as if he had single-handedly solved world hunger.  </p><p>Kirumi stands up. “I shall go check on Korekiyo. He seemed so sickly yesterday.”</p><p>“Can I come with?” you ask. “I’m worried.” Not only are you nervous, you’re suspicious. Confused and scared as you are, you contrive to collect information. You’re attentive to detail, filling your mental dossiers so that nothing remains inscrutable. You’re a bit like Shuichi in that way.</p><p>Kirumi agrees and lets you follow her down the hall. A certain purple-headed menace won’t leave you alone, however. You hear Kokichi giggling by your ear, and you smirk. “Got something to say to me, Mr. Supreme?”</p><p>His scheming, purple eyes are twinkling with glee. “Lovely...What you told Tenko and that other one...How much of that was true?”</p><p>“They were possibilities, Kokichi,” you mutter aside. “Not lies.”</p><p>He gives you a wide smile. “Awe, how polite of you not to intrude on my territory!” You bite your lip in an attempt to hold back a smile; you know what he’s going to say: “...You really are such a loyal subordinate--”</p><p>“Excuse you!” He bursts into laughter as you whirl around and viciously shake his shoulders. His tiny body is practically thrown around by your hands. “Kokichi Oma, not another word of that! I swear, don’t ever say that around when other people can hear you--!”</p><p>“Pfft, what are you, my mom?” he giggles. “I already have one!” He turns to Kirumi and calls, “Hey mom! Mooooommy!” The former ultimate nurse stares tiredly at him just before she pauses before Kokichi and Korekiyo’s shared room. “See, she responds to that! Nee-hee-hee!”</p><p>“Perhaps...I should enter on my own?” Kirumi asks wearily, watching as Kokichi latches onto your shoulder and roughly ruffles your hair. </p><p>“Oh! Yeah, Kirumi, you can--” a undignified shriek is wrung from your throat as the boy goes out of his way to embed his fingers into the roots of your hair, chaotically tousling it. “Kokichi, no!” You grab his wrist and lean backwards, and he beams widely at your struggles. You’re vaguely aware of Kirumi sighing and entering the bedroom, and the two of you are replete with giggles before you finally manage to shove him off. </p><p>You pat down your hair and assess the damage. “Ugh, no fair. When I mess up your hair, it just looks the same.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just naturally attractive!” Kokichi chirps. You snort and grin despite yourself, but you make a point not to deny it. As you compose yourself with a loud sigh, the boy glides up to you and links his arm with yours.</p><p>“You’re affectionate this morning.” It’s an impossible struggle, peeling off that stupid smile on your face as Kokichi feigns an innocent look.</p><p>“Hmmm? You don’t want me to be?”</p><p>You glare at him as he begins slipping out of your grasp. He just has to make everything difficult. “Oh, don’t you start with that. You know I like it.” In the corner of your eye, you catch his satisfied smile. “I’m just wondering why.”</p><p>“Ugh, well, this assigned roommate setup is awful. I don’t wanna sleep with the creepy seesaw man.” He scrapes his shoe against the hardwood floor. “I… would much rather sleep with you.”</p><p>You repress a strangled sound and stare very pointedly at the wall beside you. Your face feels as if warm coals had been placed inside your cheeks. “W-why...we can’t do that here…”</p><p>“Huhhhhh…?” he tilts his head and leans into your field of vision. You flush and turn away. He holds onto your arm to keep his balance, trying to catch your  gaze as he croons, “Whaaat? You took it like that? Oh, gosh, Y/n. I can’t believe you...”</p><p>“If you don’t want me to think like that, then don’t say it that way, silly…” You trail off. You know his actions hold double meaning--something besides the explicitly flirtatious remark, there is something in the way his eyes linger over your face, how he’s contriving to make you smile, and how his eyes had darted toward your untouched breakfast tray with a blank expression.</p><p>You’re reminded of Maki mentioning your nightmare that morning, and your gaze falls to the floor. He’s worried about me.</p><p>“Kiyo is just so boring recently, that’s all,” Kokichi rambles, trying to regain your attention.</p><p>Your eyes snap onto him. “What? What wrong with him?”</p><p>“Huh? I didn’t say anything like that.” His smile seems painted.</p><p>“Well, why’s he boring?” you ask, shoulders stiff. You glance warily at his bedroom door. Kokichi scowls and throws himself into you. You groan as your back knocks into the wall. “Kokichi, ow!”</p><p>“Whaaaat?” He exaggerates, contriving to make his most adorable expression: his eyes become doe-like and fond, and he scrunches his face cutely.  “You rather talk about seesaws than me?”</p><p>You sigh and let him snag onto you like a koala bear. “Hun, I’m okay. I don’t need any distractions.”</p><p>He freezes, and cold air rushes into the room as his face contorts. Right before you had uttered those words you had expected him to snap, and yet your stomach churns at his sudden vitriol expression. </p><p> “Lying’s my thing,” he insists tetchily, his voice a low grumble. He leans forward, eyes latching onto yours as they narrow and draw you in closer. “Listen, if you don’t keep being such a worry-wort like you always are, you’re not going to last long.”</p><p>“Last long?” you frown. “What, you think something bad is going to happen to us?”</p><p>“I was talking about you, but sure,” he deadpans, gaze dull. </p><p>I know, but this isn’t about me. </p><p>“I mean…,” Kokichi huffs and adverts his eyes. “Technically, you're the neurologist here. You should know what you’re putting yourself through.”</p><p>You give a wry grin. “Technically, I’m a nobody.” The boy gives you an irritated look. </p><p> “And so is everyone else, then. But--how boring! Come on, don’t …” Kokichi trails off suddenly, his gaze shifting behind you.  He springs away and immediately lights up the hallway with a cheerful grin. “Hiiiiii Mr. and Mrs. Evesdroppers!”</p><p>You whirl around, and there stand the ever-so-curious Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara. They both flinch slightly as you stare them down.</p><p>Kaede giggles nervously and clasps her hands.  “We weren’t evesdropping!”</p><p>“Yep, yep!” Kokichi sing-songs. He leans back and grins. “And I’m not a liar!”</p><p>“We...we came here to ask you something,” Shuichi begins, looking very intently between the two of you. He never misses a thing, you sigh inwardly. Then again, we’re the ones acting like lovers on a honeymoon...</p><p>Kokichi hums. “What, like relationship advice? You’ll never beat us, anyway.”</p><p>Kaede jumps right into it: “Right, that’s exactly it. What’s going on between you guys?” She leans forward, delighted curiosity glowing in her soft purple eyes. </p><p>“...You need to be more specific. Isn't it obvious?”  you ask, and Kokichi’s eyes shine as you dodge the question.</p><p>“Your memories were taken away from you in the simulator, correct?” Shuichi asks. “More specifically--you had forgotten everything up to the last year of your life.”</p><p>“Childhood, nadda,” you sigh. </p><p>“While we were investigating, we looked through Kokichi’s room and found a note indicating that Himiko had your motive video, and so you decided to watch yours. That’s when you regained your memories and remembered that Kokichi was your best friend.”</p><p>“Wait,” Kaede perks up and turns to Shuichi, brows raising. She mutters aside to him,  “By then, wasn’t Kokichi already…?”</p><p>“Squish, squish,” Kokichi mutters dolefully. You cringe and poke him. </p><p>Shuichi frowns and nods, and the blonde exhales loudly, “Ah, but that’s so sad!”</p><p>Kokichi turns to you and chirps, “How much did you cry?” You poke him harder this time: “Ack! How violent!”</p><p>You really don’t feel like going over this again; memories of anyone’s death is just too much to handle. You swallow hard as you force yourself to look at your friends. “You were about to ask us something, yeah?” Just get to the fun part already.</p><p>Kaede and Shuichi seem to pick up on your discomfort, and the blonde speaks up quickly: “But Shuichi said you two were best friends! When did this happen?!”</p><p>Kokichi pretends to think deeply, “Who can say?”</p><p>“What exactly are you referring to?” you muse.</p><p>Shuichi sighs as Kaede blinks rapidly, “H..huh?” she wonders. “I mean, you two would know, right? You guys are...” she trails off, eyes becoming vacant and already confused. “Uh...I mean…”</p><p>“Wow, you don’t know?” the troublemaker scoffs, examining his nails. “These things develop over time, you know. Gosh, seeing how you two are so buddy-buddy all the time, I thought you would already understand this. I guess you two--as Ryoma would say--have a waaaaaaaays to go!”</p><p>The pair in front of you flush and glance away: “W-we’re not...u-hm…”</p><p>“Oooor maybe you guys secretly don’t want anything to do with each other because you’re both gay--in which case, Shuichi should definetly be in love with me.”</p><p>Kaede looks alarmed: “Huh?!”</p><p>The boy laughs in her face. “Just kidding! You guys are totally bi! And so am I!” He narrows his eyes. “I think.” He shrugs indifferently as his gaze meanders through the hallway. “Whatevs. We can all be a foursome if you keep being oh-so-nosy about me and lovely’s love life.”</p><p>The former pianist and detective both blanch and bristle. You fight off a smirk.  “Kokichi, no.”</p><p>He blows a raspberry. “Bleh, but that was a lie! Anyways, keep talking. I’m gonna go snoop through Rantaro’s room.” He leans forward to peck your cheek before dashing down the hall with a boisterous, “Seeya!”  </p><p>Kaede gives you an unsure smile. “What do you see in that guy, Y/n?”</p><p>You cup your hand over where he had kissed you. “He makes me laugh,” you giggle.</p><p>Kokichi dashes down the hallway, black and purple shoes clattering against hardwood. He races toward his room, eyes focused and expression grim. Before he can reach the door, however, Kirumi pushes it open and stands before him. The boy stops and stares as she beckons him nearer. “Kokichi, could you please get Y/n?” Her voice is a hushed whisper.</p><p>The boy stares at her listlessly before he turns to watch you. You stand between Shuichi and Kaede, smiling and giggling as they shower you with their bewilderment and attention. His eyes soften as he takes in your smile.</p><p>“Kokichi?” she presses.</p><p>“Nope!” he chirps liltingly. He beams at her disappointed stare.</p><p>Kirumi sighs and exits the bedroom--from where Kokichi knows Korekiyo lies sweaty and sickly--and makes her way over to you. The erstwhile ultimate maid catches your attention and speaks to you, and as nervousness contorts your lovely face, his eyes grow sinister.</p><p>“How annoying.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to say this before, but here's a WARNING to the vile and derogatory language briefly used in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Korekiyo had come down with an awful fever. In the blackness of your hospital bedroom you remember the bulk of his body, wrapped in a muddle of magenta sheets. His breathing seemed pained and laborious, and you’re not sure what’s coming next--for him, and for the rest of the former ultimates of Danganronpa V3.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your dreams don’t help you. Nightmares of the past--or rather, the real fiction Tsumugi forced upon you--reach you in your sleep, no matter how much you want to escape reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This past she had composed just feels too real. She couldn’t have just come up with it by herself, right? Other members of the Danganronpa staff must have helped as well. Or perhaps they were inspired by real events?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shuddering breath: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who am I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Close by, Maki clenches her teeth and turns over in her bed. Your sweat-soaked hand clenches your sheets as if you weren’t asleep. You move through a blur of false memories and muted colors as you recall your earliest, implanted memories: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dee-da-da-dee-da-da…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back then, you were hungry when you were upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...da-da-da...dee-dee-da-da-dee…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orphanage’s food left more to be desired, yet you quickly passed your spoon into your mouth and paid little mind to the overflow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Messy, wet, gross… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your fingers tapped against the plastic as if in a spasm, trying to ride out the trembling of your chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...da-da-da--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” you hush up your brother with a tap against his knee. He whined and moved away, but you didn’t miss how he sent a pointed look toward your bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed. “How can you be so hungry all the time?” In spite of yourself, you shoveled final mouthfuls down your dry, trembling throat and pushed the soup toward him. He didn’t hesitate to take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You don’t even remember meeting Kokichi Oma--which is odd. Someone so eccentric must have left a stunning first impression, yes? But who could recall their first meeting with a family member? Still, Kokichi is not your brother. You already had a sibling, who wouldn’t leave your side as long as he was alive. You don’t remember your parents, but that was fine, since they weren’t your family anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi was far more quiet then. He preferred to be on his own. He disliked company for the most part, and so he often vanished and reappeared throughout the rooms like a restless spirit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You liked being on your own too, though it wasn’t much of an option with your sibling attached at the hip. He scraped the last of your lunch into his mouth and noisily clinked the bowl against the closet floor. You tensed and shot him a warning look. He hummed listlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were aware of the faint shuffling from outside the closet, and it made you wary. Was it someone who would smash your head in, or leave you and your brother alone? A faint string of light reached your eyes as you peeked into the room, and you immediately relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your brother threw open the closet door with an excited “KOKICHI OMA!” The said boy shuddered in surprise and stared at the both of you like a started rabbit. Regardless, he was lying on the floor like a starfish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You cocked your head and gave him a weird look. “Kokichi, what are you doing?” You crawled out of the closet and to his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He regarded you calmly, and then blew at your hair to make it sway back and forth. “Nothing,” he hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stared as he remained splayed out across the floor. “Liar. You’re being a rug. You’re breathing. You’re digesting lunch. Or are you?”  You leaned forward and noticed the purple that spotted his cheeks and the sides of his neck. Your brows furrowed as you forced yourself not to touch his fingerprinted face. “Oh...they hurt you again…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched and turned his head. “...you saw?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the other side of the room, your brother took up chanting again: “Dee, dee, dee da-da-dee da da da-da-da! Dee, dee, dee da-da-dee…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t. I wasn’t in my room.” You were only eight and somehow he was already triggering your maternal instinct. “Can I touch your face?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...da da da-da-da! Dee, dee, dee…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi screwed up his face and made a whining sound. “No touchy! Your hands are always so co-ACK!” The moment you pressed your fingertips against his neck, he shoved you away, and you collapsed onto your side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cold is good for bruises!” you insisted over his whining. You held out your hands and wriggled your fingers, showing off your mini-ice packs in all their glory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stuck his tongue at you and tried to cover his pale neck with his shirt. “No way in H-E-double-hockey- stick will I let you put your refrigerator fingers on me,” he cries too exaggeratedly to be taken seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled. “Thanks for not swearing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FUCK!” Kokichi hollered without hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FUCK!” your brother echoed, and then resumed his singing. You gave the purple-haired nuisance a hard look and prepared to invade his personal space with your icy fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before you could release your fury, however, he cut in, “Why’s your brother so wierd?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You froze. Your jaw tightened as you glared at him. His lips twitched; he found it amusing--seeing the perspective, little Y/n seethe like a fuming dragon. If he had spoken that way to anyone else, they’d probably chase him and beat and scar him senselessly.  The anger passed quickly, however. “That’s not what it is,” you muttered. “He has a disability. I’ve been reading about it...but I don’t know how to fix it. I’m going to fix it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi shrugged and sat up. “Take your time, I guess.” He demurely looped a lock of hair around his finger. “He’s not everyone’s favorite target anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We still eat in the closet to avoid them.” Out of habit your eyes scurry about the halls. “Do you want to go back in with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi gave you a scrutinizing stare. If he was going to spend some time with another human being, it was going to be with you. The children in the orphanage had devised a dog-eat-dog mentality that you were immune to. He was slow to trust anyone, but he had considered making you an exception. You were kind and fun to play with. You always said interesting things and made a fun playmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Nah.” He avoided your stare and looked down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You ghosted your fingers over a dark bruise on your forearm and tried to restrain your disappointment. “Hm. Okay.” You turned back to the door, but then are taken by surprise as Kokichi shot into the closet and scrambled into its farthest corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was fast! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You fight down a laugh and peer inside. “Kokichi?” You saw his eyes glinting in the semi-darkness, and was that fear in his eyes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get in,” he ordered, and you stared at him blankly. His temperament was oddly serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned and called for your brother, who’s grinning broadly at the exit. You narrowed your eyes and frowned. “...What...Is someone there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Shin!” your brother calls out, and you freeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get in,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kokichi insisted, grabbing onto the back of your shirt. You pulled away for a moment to haul your brother to safety. The purple-haired boy’s hands are on the lock as loud voices draw nearer:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OI! HEY, HEY HEY; THE RETARD’S THIS WAY! I HEARD HIS VOICE!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up, man; his bitch sister heard you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That fucking bitch. I’ll break her other scrawny arm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re looking for the faggot, you dumbass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, which one? You mean the scrawny one from earlier today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who pulled down his pants, you...” A slew of profanities and cruel sentiments passed between the jaded children, and all the while you noticed Kokichi’s breathing shallowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumbass,” your brother parroted, and you slapped a hand over his mouth. Unfortunately you had silenced him too suddenly, and he let out a started shriek. The bullies were alerted and mashed against the closet door, their noises vociferous and menacing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shut your eyes and pull both boys closer to you. The door sounded like it was about to be smashed to bits. Kokichi didn’t seem afraid, but as he leaned against you you can feel his heart rapidly thumping against your arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were close enough to whisper into his ear: “You okay?” His heart sounded as if it might explode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi looked you over, looped a lock of hair around his index, and said nothing. Was that derision in his eyes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an ear-ringing </span>
  <em>
    <span>BAM</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the door slammed against the wall. Your hair had even fluttered at its great force. Your bodies doddered as the cackling group closed in. The helpless feeling of kneeling on the dirty floor, having to look up at their leering faces and heavy shadows drove your heartbeat to a halt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The largest one smirked down at you, his wide mouth creating dark crevices amidst his face. You were frozen, zoned into his eyes as two of his hanger-ons grabbed your brother and Kokichi from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your brother, innocent and helpless, let out a loud shriek. Kokichi, on the other hand, said nothing. Their fear drove a hole through your heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bully strung you up by your hair, and you screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Found you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes flutter open in the darkness, and Maki is snoring gently just ahead of you. You give a sigh of relief and rest a hand against your face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh. Can’t I forget my dreams like a normal person? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You kick off your blankets. Sitting up in bed, you eye the faint ray of light protruding from the bright hallway just outside. You wipe the hair away from your mouth and start for the door. Maki awakens in a heartbeat, though she says nothing. Her assassin instincts may have kept you from approaching her while she was unconscious. You catch a glimpse of her eyes--tired, somber and hazy with nightmares. You pause by her bedside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” you ask gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grunts, which could mean anything. She squeezes her cherry-red eyes tight, and you figure she’d rather be alone right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” and you turn for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Maki whispers, her voice almost sad. As she’s about to speak, however, she trails off and frowns indecisively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Maki,” you whisper. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that,” she huffs. You hear the rustling of sheets as she pulls them tighter around herself. “But...I think that I...that I should.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tilt your head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Tell me why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to, but… I don’t want to return to how I was. I’d like to be more open--especially with you, Kaito, and Shuichi… and Himiko.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know the feeling,” you admit softly. “It’s a delicate balance, you know? You don’t want to bottle your emotions, but you definitely want to speak about these things when you are ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I am ready?” Maki echos, disbelief in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hum in agreement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could we ever be ready? How could we ever completely heal from this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I know, Maki. It’s just so much to take in. Just know that we’ll be there for you whenever you want to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she doesn’t respond, you tell her, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> be there for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushes her lips into a smile, but says nothing more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You leave the room and tiptoe into the hallway.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Tch. No nurses are in sight, of course. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You wince at the brightness and rub your eyes as you walk between the rows of doorways. You had just finished wiping the sleep-grit from your face when you realise:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hear footsteps… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart leaps into your throat. The image of Junko Enoshima, her glittery blue gaze devoid of even an ounce of empathy, springs into your mind. Her pale, deranged face haunts you, and you remember how she had sauntered forward with that pink-stained bat in your nightmares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...behind me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You whirl around, only to meet Tsumugi’s eyes from all the way on the other side of the hall. She lies on a stretcher, strapped down so that she cannot get up. Surrounding her are the inattentive nurses who are wheeling her through the double-doors and into the room none of you have access to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her glasses glint as she grins at you. You return her gaze with a cold look, blind to anything redeeming in her expression. You show no fear, but you swallow hard as she disappears from your sight. The double-doors slam shut, and the sound echos throughout the halls. You look down and wind your fingers together in apprehension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are they taking her? Where are they taking her? She smiles as if she has it all under control…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice from behind you: “They took Kiyo too--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eeep!” You jump and whirl around, only to come face-to-face with the infamous Kokichi Oma. He giggles at your surprised expression, and you sigh loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you can say anything to him, he rushes toward where Tsumugi had disappeared and looks through the double-door’s dark, tinted windows. He pushes his face so up close to the blackness that his breath fogs up the glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be able to see anything,” you tell him. He shrugs and draws a cartoon bunny in the fog instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You huff in amusement and pat his head affectionately. He bounces on his heels to push his head against your palm.  Realising that there are no nurses to catch you, you turn to the front desk. Kokichi watches you as you look over the table and survey the rows of computers. One of them is open to “Friday Night Funkin,’” and you scoff. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at least they have good taste…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Presently, you notice a large post-it note with the following in large, bubbly handwriting: “Tsugumi Korekiyo appointment 2/15”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You narrow your eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kokichi mentioned they took away Korekiyo too. What do they mean by “appointment?” And the date is correct… </span>
  </em>
  <span>You glance at the nearest computer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>...even when it’s only a quarter from midnight. Did they really have to collect Kiyo and Tsugumi first thing in the day? </span>
  </em>
  <span> “Hey, Kokichi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignores you and continues doodling on the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You flip through a pile of folders. “Come over here or you’re a hetero!” you threaten in a sing-song voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blink, and Kokichi is at your side.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You suppress a laugh. “Did you say the nurses took Kiyo as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy gives you an innocent look. “Did I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You worried your bottom lip. “If that’s true, isn’t this strange? I mean, I can only think of one reason why they would take them away so suddenly: to return their memories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, are you our new detective?” Kokichi jokes. “Oh noooooo… Shuichi’s gonna be so jelly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft. I wonder if the timing is significant.” You pick up the post-it note and check the back. “It’s uncharacteristic of the hospital staff to be so precise about the timing… They suck at this, after all.” You scowl. “It’s as if Team Danganronpa just dropped us off back at our run-down orphanage and let us flounder…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi rests his cheek against the counter and groans. “Y/n, this is so boooring.” He yawns and tucks his head into his arms. “I...I’m so sleepy...and those awful nurses came in and took the creepy seesaw man and woke me up…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smirk at his sleepy face and gently blow his hair just to bother him. “Won’t you help me avenge your interrupted REM sleep?” You brush your thumb against his lower lash line. “You don’t look like you slept at all tonight, though… What are you doing up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should be asking you the same thing! Did Maki chase you out?” He pouts and grabs your hand. “Poor, poor Y/n. All right, I’ll let you stay in my room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t wait for your answer and yanks you along. You let him guide you to his and Korekiyo’s shared room, running the possibilities through your mind. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>think they’re being given their real memories?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi doesn’t respond. As you enter the room, your eyes fall upon Korekiyo’s bed. His sheets were left balled and messy utop his damp mattress. You grimince and turn to Kokichi. "I wonder if he was contagious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh,  don't worry." The boy scrunches up his face and sticks out his tongue. "I made sure to stay faaaaar away from him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, you step closer to him and place a hand over his forehead. You know that Kokichi would have been careful, so it's more of an excuse to display affection over anything else. Kokichi grins and fake-sneezes over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You roll your eyes. "Oh, Kokichi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now we're both sick. Oh well." He turns to his bed. "Let's sleep together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You start to laugh, but when he gives you an impish side-glance, your voice gets stuck in your throat.</span>
  <em>
    <span>This again?</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Are..." You fiddle with the cuff of your magenta pajamas, your face heating up. "...You're not suggesting anything, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yawns and crosses his arms behind his head, and you know he's just teasing you. "Who can say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sigh loudly, and without another word  you crawl under his covers. They're cold, and you worry about why Kokichi hadn’t been sleeping. He remains standing at the foot of the bed, staring down at you with wide, doe-like eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel comfortable with Kokichi, so this is a much better option then sleeping in your own room. Still, you suspect that either way, you'll be tossing and turning relentlessly, malaise pooling in your forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look very tired," Kokichi whispers, leaning forward slightly. His fleecy hair and soft face seems more welcoming as a blanket than the actual one at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That may be because I am very tired," you deadpan. Kokichi snickers. You sigh quietly, look into his doting eyes, and hold your arms out to him. "Kichi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately jumps in to smush his face against your chest, arms curling around your middle. His fingers dig into your sides, and you jolt. "Kichi, here," you gently tug on his shoulders, and he dutifully complies. You sink deeper into the covers to hug his waist, and you can feel him move your hair through his fingers. His smell is enough to calm you, but his touch sends waves of bliss over your mind and form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his chest begins to rise and fall evenly, and the silence between you lengthens, your stomach twists in apprehension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's just so...loving. To you. Only you. Because you know him. Because you accept hm. You grew up together.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We grew up together? No, but that's what Tsugumi wants me to think.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>These nightmares...these memories...No matter what they mean to the both of you, they aren't real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This overwhelming self-doubt of the killing game aftermath is no doubt a trap as well. But you can't help but wonder:</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Kokichi...Why do you still love me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widen, and your breath gets caught in your throat. You didn't mean to say that out loud. You glance at his adorable sleeping face. No reply, but you doubt he's actually asleep. Your heart pounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi remains silent for almost a full five minutes, and you start to suspect he actually fell asleep when you hear him giggling by your ear. “Silly, silly Y/n,” he begins teasingly. He presses himself closer, and his breath makes you ticklish. You try to move your hair out of his face, but he only moves it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silly? Me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” and now suddenly his tone is serious. “You’re all I have too, yunno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Kokichi shuts his eyes, leans forward, and kisses you. You can barely see him in the night, but you felt his lashes flutter against your cheek before he closed the distance between you. He’s so warm and soft and familiar that you involuntarily melt against his mouth. His taste is comforting, as is his contented hum as you run a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Breaking the kiss is like dragging yourself from your cozy comforter into a nippy, icy morning. You do so only to press your lips against his neck. He shivers and squeezes your waist as you whisper, “It was silly of me to ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you musn’t blame yourself for your anxiety. There’s such a fine line between truths and lies, especially now. Of course, Kokichi of all people would understand.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heeehehehe….sm...smorch… I didn’t plan the smooch but now that I put it in, I’m happ,,,happy,,,<br/>I apologize for all the time skips in this story. I’m far too impatient to write events in order. Feel free to ask me what the heck is going on if need be!<br/>Now, a question for you guys: who would you like Y/n to speak more with (besides Kokichi, of course)? I’m thinking of having her chat with either Ryoma, Rantaro, or Gonta more. I’ll try to accommodate your preferences in the following chapters.<br/>Happy New year, y’all~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>